17 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-17 ; Comments *In total around 94 minutes of a 110 minute programme are available. *There are two overlapping recordings of this show. The first (a) is an unbroken 45 minute recording. The second (b) may well be one of Mark's Mixtapes though in reality it seems to be an unbroken segment of the show. These files are supplemented by tracks from Max-Dat Sessions *Panacea only session, recorded in artist's studio, first broadcast. Available on the Position Chrome 12 inch - Hybris / Hedonist . Tracklisting *unknown: Adam 12 (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons $''' *Crocodile God: Really Short (7" - Mind The Cat) Crackle! :: (JP: 'This is the record that got the Pig dancing at breakfast time') *DJ Quatro Feat. MC Free-Style: Play With Me (12" - Play With Me / Future Trance Project) Funky Breaks International '''$ *Mouse On Mars: Cache Coeur Naïf (7") Too Pure $''' *Smog: I Was A Stranger (CD - Red Apple Falls) Drag City *Hitchers: Kimwildesongtitle (CD - It's All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Loses An Eye) Murgatroid *Panacea: Vip Hetzjagd (session) '''@ $ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Meirion Wyllt (CD - Barafundle) Fontana *'File a' begins *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘I Pulled Up To Park (CD – The Peel Sessions)’ Strange Fruit *Ras Shiloh: ‘Brass Gates (7")’ Vibes House $''' *Cause: ‘Logica (12" – The Black Window EP )’ Fragmented Records '''@ $ *Mirage: ‘The Wedding Of Ramona Blair (7")' Phillips *Dub Pistols: ‘Anarchy (12" - Westway EP)’ Concrete @ $ :: (9:30 news) 19:19 into file *Fall: ‘Glam-Racket (LP – The Infotainment Scan )’ Permanent *AMP: ‘Justlikeit (7" – Studio EP)’ Colorful Clouds For Acoustics $''' *'''File b begins 40s into below track at 29:46 on File a *Panacea: 'Chrome 14/A' (Peel Session) @ $ *Cabineers: Baby Where'd You Go (To) (v/a album - Vocal Groups Coast To Coast) Specialty SPCD-7064-2 $''' *Adventures In Stereo: 'Waves On (Various Artists CD – Bentism #1)’ Creeping Bent *Young Sand & Captain Kawachi & Professor Shehab: 'Beware Of Confusion (Various Artists CD - Land Of The Baboon )' Baraka Foundation '''$/# *'File a' ends *Hard Cousin: 'I Feel Like Dancing (7" - Wild Club EP - No 2 ) Jawbone *Will Oldham: 'Patience (7")' Drag City DC118 :: Amusing chat with Mary Anne Hobbs about JP's reluctant, slightly drunken appearance as a judge at the Bury St Edmunds beauty contest, where, he made to give the winning contestant a kiss, missed and flew past her off the stage and into the audience.... '#' * Beenie Man: 'Romie (7")' Vibes House #''' * Kenickie: 'Eat The Angel (CD EP - Nightlife)' EMIDISC * Panacea: 'Chrome 14/B Hedonism' (Peel Session) '''@ # * File b ends * Inter: Happy Ending (CD Single) Pet Sounds * Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c and #''' on '''File e and $''' on '''File f File ;Name * (a) Peel Show 1997-04-17 (incomplete) * (b) John Peel 1997-04~ (2).mp3 * © dat_130.mp3 * (d) 020a-H08747XXXXXX-0200A0 * (e) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE342 * (f) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE344 ;Length *(a) 00:46:48 *(b) 00:46:29 *© 04:01:01 (01:42:45-02:17:10) *(d) 01:49:29 *(e) 1:31:36 (to 18:15) *(f) 1:32:24 (39:11 on) (to 57:13 additional) ;Other *© Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 130 *(d) Recordings at the British Library. *(e) Created from LE342 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 342 *(f) Created from LE344 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 344 ;Available * (a) Mooo * (b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) * © Mooo * (d) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8747/2) * (e,f) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library